Encore
by MisterPain
Summary: Un One shot sur les pensées d'Elijah avant de mourir. Elijah/Klaus.


C'est un one shot que j'ai écris parce que je suis devenue un peu obsédée par le couple Elijah/Klaus ! Et surtout un one shot pour une très bonne amie à moi à qui je dédie cette histoire. C'est pour toi mon Cactus Lutinus Lupinus préféré !

* * *

><p><em>Parce que je l'aimais.<em>

Alors qu'il prononça cette phrase, le visage parfaitement calme, son âme était en train de s'enflammer. Elena ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ces quelques mots étaient vrais et significatifs. Elijah aimait son frère. Plus qu'il ne devrait. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais pu s'arrêter. Et c'était ce qu'il pensait alors que Klaus le transperçait en plein cœur, encore.

Non, Klaus ne l'avait jamais tué mais chaque coup dans le dos était une mort pour Elijah. Parce qu'il aimait son frère, plus que tout au monde, plus même que sa futile idée de retrouver sa famille. Elijah ne voulait pas retrouver sa famille, enfin pas entièrement, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour retrouver ce qu'il avait, pour retrouver son frère. Même si Klaus ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'un jour, quelque chose naisse entre eux, Elijah s'accrochait désespérément à chaque moment passé avec son frère, chaque minute si précieuse. Et c'était une autre déception, une autre fois où son cœur était arraché alors que Klaus le trahissait, encore.

Il avait espéré. Espéré que cette quête les réunissent de nouveau. Qu'ils redeviennent aussi proches qu'avant, qu'Elijah retrouve ce rêve où il pouvait finalement crier son amour pour Klaus. Mais il avait si honte de ce désir qui le prenait, ce désir incestueux de posséder Klaus et d'être possédé par Klaus. Et alors que Klaus lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, un murmure lui disant que tout irait bien déguisé avec un sourire sadique, il repensa à toutes ces fois avec son grand frère, encore.

Quand ils étaient petits, Klaus était toujours là pour le guider, le réconforter, le rassurer. C'était le seul ami qu'avait Elijah, le seul sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Et il aurait tout fait pour lui. Et puis un jour, quand ils devinrent vampire, tout devint plus. Il ne regarda plus son grand frère de la même manière, ce n'était plus de l'admiration mais de l'adoration. Il vénérait le sol que foulait son frère, il lui était dévoué, il le voulait pour lui et lui seul. Et c'est à ce moment que Klaus commença à le maltraiter, à l'utiliser puis à le laisser. Fini la protection du grand frère, Elijah était son jouet maintenant. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elijah aimait être utilisé, jeté, menacé du moment que c'était par Klaus. Mais elle arriva et ce fut le coup de poignard, encore.

Petrova. Pendant un moment, Klaus n'eut que ce mot à la bouche. La solution à son problème, la fin de la malédiction. Elijah n'existait plus dans le monde de Klaus, il n'était d'aucune utilité. Et Elijah en souffrait, en mourrait. Fini les moments intimes, les discussions près de la cheminée, les quelques effleurements furtifs qu'il pouvait voler. Klaus s'en allait, ne donnait pas de nouvelles puis revenait énervé comme jamais et relâchait sa colère contre Elijah. C'était la seule chose qu'ils partageaient maintenant, des coups et de la souffrance. Et si Elijah se contentait de ça, il voulait plus. C'est comme ça qu'il partit à la recherche d'une Petrova. Pour satisfaire son grand frère, pour une récompense, pour que Klaus l'aime de nouveau. Et il la trouva, grave erreur, encore.

Katerina. Le jour où elle entra dans leur vie, c'était foutu. Elle tomba folle amoureuse de Klaus qui s'en délecta. Bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne se souciait pas d'elle mais il adorait le fait qu'elle était amoureuse, dévouée, prête à tout pour lui. Et Elijah fut replacé. Pire, c'est **lui** qui devait s'occuper de la rivale quand Klaus n'était pas là. Et après il les voyait partir, Klaus échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec lui mais c'était quand même **elle** qui s'éloignait à son bras, **elle** qui partageait ses nuits. Et tout ce qu'Elijah pouvait faire c'est regarder. Et finalement, quand le soir arriva et qu'elle s'enfuit, Klaus s'énerva contre lui. Et il jura de la retrouver. Mais il n'y parvint jamais. Et Klaus tua la famille de Katerina, leur famille et l'abandonna, encore.

Le monde s'évanouissait une nouvelle fois, Elijah était en train de mourir une nouvelle fois et c'était son frère, son amour qui venait de l'achever. Mais alors que le monde devenait ombre, que l'étreinte des ténèbres se refermait sur lui, Elijah regarda son frère. Ce visage qu'il aimait plus que tout, ce visage pour lequel il donnerait tout, ce visage qu'il voulait couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Il n'en voulait pas à Klaus, il ne pourrait jamais. Parce qu'il l'aimait, encore.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Review, please !<p> 


End file.
